For Doctoral Students
Purpose: Doctoral Students at Carroll may find this page helpful to get to information they will want about topics relevant to their programs and projects: To find information about: *accessing NexLearn *accessing specific NexLearn Resources *Books.Logos.com *Cambridge *Ebsco *Logos Bible Software *OCLC *Online Resources *Oxford *Questia *this wiki's main page *assessing which NexLearn Resource to choose *for articles *assessing which nodes for Interlibrary Loan are relevant *brainstorming about your prospectus *brainstorming about finding dissertations *finding your official Carroll Program pages Some advice on Doctoral Research Notes, adapted from the B. H. Carroll Dissertation and Thesis Writer's Workshop Areas we're still developing: *Are students citing sources carefully enough? Minding content? Argument? Form & Style? *How do students know they’ve read enough? Digested enough? *What are appropriate doctoral-level sources? *What are the resources for each Carroll area of study? Areas ready for your use now: *How do I get started doing research? *Where do students go to find good dissertations? *and Motivational TIPS on Doing Good Research (by BHCTILibrary) #What is a research question? # Rule of thumb: A question requiring a significant investment of time to find an answer to #Doing research requires: *Time *Effort *Patience *You #Conceptual steps to begining research: *Task evaluation *Library access *Materials evaluation *Findings communication #Don’t neglect to evaluate these research sources: *Monographs (Books) *Print journals *Bibliographies (including those in your assigned readings) *Our Carroll NEXLEARN resources #If you still need help, ask: *Your instructor *Library staff *Fellow students #In future… *We ought to build a resource for B. H. Carroll that will include examples from our own students. *If you would, consider giving me a copy of your successful prospectus, that we can add to the BHCTI knowledge base. Sample self-guided assignment: First: In NexLearn, use OCLC to find a dissertation on a topic of your choice-- i.e., Zwingli-- (alternatively; limit a search in WorldCat to dissertations)and examine an individual citation. *Did you do a subject or keyword search? *How many other items did you find with your search term(s)? Next: Find a dissertation on a topic of your choice-- i.e., Zwingli-- and examine the citation from a site in the Dissertations Finding Aid on this wiki. *Did you do a subject or keyword search? *How many items did you find with your search term(s)? Then: Try this subject in Questia (via NexLearn) for titles on: Dissertations, Academic -- Authorship -- Handbooks, manuals, etc. (use the index to find examples of prospectuses, proposals, etc.). Return to the OCLC Service in NexLearn (alternatively; in WorldCat) and examine entries for the same subject *How many items did you find with your search term(s)? *Would you consider pursuing InterLibrary Loan for these items? Why or why not? Finally: Brainstorm; which resource is best for your topic? Why? And under what conditions? Go a bit deeper: Materials available to Carroll Students through the NexLearn Library (use your Questia Account) include: Cooley, Linda and Jo Lewkowicz. Dissertation Writing in Practice: Turning Ideas into Text. Hong Kong: Hong Kong University Press, 2003. Mauch, James E. and Nagami Park. Guide to the Successful Thesis and Dissertation : A Handbook for Students and Faculty. New York: Marcel Dekker, 2003. Rugg, Gordon and Marian Petre. A Gentle Guide to Research Methods. Maidenhead, England: Open University Press, 2007.